User blog:BlueTide/My old HTF-related comic: Zorf's Story
Just want to share few things about my comic that I made from 2011-2014 and I always mentioned about it before and want to talk about it AGAIN. Irin, The Clams, Zee, Amp, Dexter, Quartz, Morton, Mix, Emmy, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Emojie(event character) and Snapshot were the characters from the comic. There're actually more characters: Click Here :) My comic was very similar to HTF style, which is includes blood, gore, ect.... but all my characters were sea creatures(+talking). I'll tell some 'facts' about my comic. Facts or Trivia *Name of my comic, Zorf's Story was actually not about him but since my favourite was a seahorse... so yeah. *Now it's have 5 seasons overall and each of the season have 20 episodes. There's a name and new character for each season: **The First Blood (2011) **The Second Bomb, Eric and Eddy's debut (2011) **The Third Countdown, Hal's debut (2012) **The Fourth Whirlpool, Angie's debut (2012) **The Fifth Anchor, Dast's debut (2013) *Zorf, Irin with her clams, Nimy, Dave and Angie have the highest and same survival rate. *Dexter, Emmy, Walter and Rafie have the lowest survival rate. *The Clams had the highest kills so far. The second goes to Zorf's evil clone and the third was Quartz/The Prank Duo. *All characters except Emmy were died in all season finale. I wanted to keep her survive since her survival rate extremely low than others(excluding Dexter). *Walter have the most painful and longest death so far... all thanks to them(Morton and Mix). *Quartz's name was Spiky in this comic. Also, Irin's name in Season 1 was Sparky before permanently changed in Season 2. *There's only one episode where all characters were died, Halloween episode. Marks first death for The Clams(crushed), Irin(split into half), Nimy(car crash), Zorf(get through into a hole), and Dave(slammed). Eric, Eddy, Hal, Dast and Angie still not introduced yet. *Snapshot's name was Andy in this comic. *There were two event special characters, Goldy and Emoji. *Mix only spoke ONCE in this comic and only has ONE line. He spoke when he about to kill Zorf's evil clone intentionally. This marks only Dave who never spoke throughout the series. *Quartz's kill count is similar to combined Morton's and Mix's kill count. *The only characters that the never get killed by the characters who have highest kill count: **The Clams: Irin, Quartz, Nimy and Angie **Zorf's evil clone: The Clams, Eric and Eddy **Quartz: Irin, The Clams, Angie **Morton and Mix: Irin, The Clams, Zorf *Every characters have killed Zorf's evil clone except Morton, Dast and Hal. *I remember the emotional episodes I made before, only for few characters; **Morton and Mix: Their relationship during Mix's wrath **Dexter: He tried to save all his friends throughout the strip during The Clams' is in monster form. **Rafie/Itchy: The reason why he really love Emmy silently, as she is the only one can 'aid' him from pests that always kill him. **Oscar: Too afraid of maze, trapped inside, alone, tries to get out, crying with some fatal injuries. *There're 3 characters who suffered the longest death with very bad injuries: ** Walter - "Pranked", Chocked on a toffee, send into the hospital, still chocked by another toffee, leg shredded by a fan, crushed by a bed, intestine pulled out and cut off by a coral, later his organs hit and being pulled by a propeller, his beak stuck at the cliff, and all of his innards pulled off. Thanks Morton and Mix. ** Emmy - Read All in Vine. ** Dexter - Yes, because of The Clams. Wounded on the face, arm snapped off by an anchor, poisoned and blinded, skinned and finally melted by molten iron. * Irin's, Nimy's and Zorf's survival rate surprisingly decreased after Angie's debut on Season 4. This also making Angie has the highest/safest statistic ratio. * Dast appeared and died in all episode after his debut on Season 5. His survival rate is 0, the lowest. * The only character who The Prank Duo never become their prank victim is The Clams, Emmy and Angie(they know the risk). * The only characters who never suffers the fatal injuries(died instantly) are The Clams, Dave, Amp, Hal, Felix(Zet) and Angie. Others, including Irin and Zorf(these two have high survival rate), had to suffers their death before collapse. Alignment Chart *Lawful Good: Nimy *Neutral Good: Emmy *Chaotic Good: Snapshot *Lawful Good: Zorf *True Neutral: Amp *Chaotic Neutral: The Clams *Lawful Evil: Felix *Neutral Evil: Zorf's evil clone *Chaotic Evil: Dast It's free to ask any questions. I'll answer it if you want to know more about my comic. :) Category:Blog posts